Golden lights
by Gohan Wanabie
Summary: After Cell Gohan runs away then returns years later


Golden light  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon ball Z or any other products in this story  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The large spherical ship lay untouched apart from constant tune-ups from Bulma providing the new groundbreaking brake-threw she discovered.  
  
The original model Spaceship had a max speed of about seven thousand miles per minute, a gravity room with a Max of 100 G's, a large fridge and entertainment systems, And all the essential communicational devices.  
  
It was overhauled when Vegeta stole it with Saiyan technology including a matter reconfiguration device or to replicate food essential for a Saiyan,  
  
Now the Gravity was increased to 400 G's, amongst other improvements like speed weapons and an advanced AI system.  
  
Gohan entered the security code and silently entered the ship tears still lining his face, the reason for these tears, his own mother who blatantly attacked him yelling "You fucking monster how could you take him from me" even in the harshness of it all he believed he deserved it for he was the reason she lost her loving husband, Bulma, Krillen and all the other Z- Warriors lost a close friend, the unborn child in Chi chi's stomach lost a farther as did he and the world lost its greatest Hero Even if they never new it to start with.  
  
And why, because he let his power go to his head and toyed with Cell tried to make him pay for his crimes only to have him initiate his self-destruct sequence and leave everyone powerless to stop him, all except Goku with the Instant translocation Technique.  
  
While fighting back tears Gohan activated the propulsion systems and charted a course for deep space.  
  
  
  
In the Son Household a distraught mother franticly fumbled with the phone receiver.  
  
"Hello Capsule Corporation who may I ask is calling" Bulma's sleepy Voice muttered over the other lines "Bulma, Bulma you've Got to help me I've done something terrible" "Chi calm down just what have you done" Bulma asked her interests peaking "Its Gohan I hit him and called him a monster, he, he just ran oh I don't know what to do Bulma" Chi-Chi Exclaimed in tears "My God Chi" Ruffling could be heard on the other line and then a loud "DAMN WHAT DO YOU WANT ONNA IM TRYING TO SLEEP" Came Vegeta's over Zealous voice  
  
  
  
Six Years later  
  
Gohan looked at the planet in wonder it had been years since he had last seen Earth and his heart was craving for the familiar planet.  
  
"Home" Was all Gohan muttered as he searched for the familiar power levels of Earth's Special Forces known as the Z-Warriors.  
  
"There's Vegeta wow quite an increase, Krillen and the others have increased considerably, well everyone except Yamcha he has actuary weakened guess he stopped training Wow that's Trunks the little Squirt had really been trained, and . my Younger sibling wow just like Trunks what a power level, ell its safe to say they've Sensed me I wonder if any of them recognise my Ki signature" Gohan chuckled at the thought of them mistaking him for a threat, well the ship is two times the size.  
  
  
  
Statistics  
  
Name: Goku  
  
Age: 37  
  
Race: Saiyan  
  
Status: Dead  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 6,950,000  
  
Supersaiyan - 347,500,000  
  
Supersaiyan 2 - 834,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Gohan  
  
Age: 17  
  
Race: Saiyan / Human  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 7,400,000  
  
Supersaiyan - 370,000,000  
  
Supersaiyan 2 - 888,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Goten  
  
Age: 6  
  
Race: Saiyan / Human  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 1,400,000  
  
Supersaiyan - 70,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Vegeta  
  
Age: 46  
  
Race: Saiyan  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 6,500,000  
  
Supersaiyan - 325,000,000  
  
Supersaiyan 2 -780,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Trunks  
  
Age: 7  
  
Race: Saiyan / Human  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 1,500,000  
  
Supersaiyan - 75,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Krillen  
  
Age: 36  
  
Race: Human  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 4,900,000  
  
Kaioken X 20 - 98,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Tien  
  
Age: 41  
  
Race: Human {Try-clops}  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power level  
  
Base - 4,700,000  
  
Kaioken X 20 - 94,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Piccolo  
  
Age: 26  
  
Race: Namek  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 6,000,000  
  
Fusion X 30 - 180,000,000  
  
  
  
Name: Hercule  
  
Age: 39  
  
Race: Human  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 43  
  
  
  
Name: Videl  
  
Age: 17  
  
Race: Human  
  
Status: Alive  
  
Power levels  
  
Base - 87  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Home coming  
  
The Z-Warriors stood at the panicle of the large spherical space ship oh waiting whoever the owner is to let their intentions be known.  
  
Krillen sighed he was shore the Ki was familiar but he just couldn't be shore but he had a sneaky suspicion it was Gohan and he was hoping it was, for Chi chi's sake and Goten also.  
  
Goten stood next to Trunks jumping from one foot to the other excitedly "Wow trunks look at that its even bigger than the one at your house its so cool" Trunks who was slightly more collective just nodded his head in agreement  
  
"Quiet Brats its opening" Vegeta hollered at the two Demi Saiyan's  
  
The doors slid open and smoke seemed to appear out of nowhere as a shadow could be seen exiting the ship.  
  
As the dust cleard a tall young man seeming to be in his mid teens stood dressed in a black Gi undershirt which outlined his muscular chest nicely, over the shirt was dark a blue fighting uniform with short sleeves low cut chest and red sash, followed by a similar set of Gi pants all in all it looked like a Blue version of the Kame school of Martial arts Uniform.  
  
At first nobody recognised him even thou his hair was only a little shorter than at the Cell games it was the deep Scar on his left upper arm that Got Krillen's attention.  
  
"G, Gohan is that really you," he stuttered out when he realised who it was "Yeah its really me Krillen its been awhile" Gohan responded giving a small smile "Wow Gohan your huge" Tien added smirking a little at his old friends return.  
  
"Well you do grow in six years Tien" Gohan said as he started to hover in Trunks and Goten's direction.  
  
Goten was close to tears he had heard everyone talk about his farther Goku and Brother Gohan all his life and hear his brother was, slightly unsure of himself Goten asked in a small Voice "Are you really my brother" Gohan smiled and kneeled to Goten's height "Sure am kiddo what's your name" Gohan asked while ruffling the boys hair  
  
Goten who was getting more confidence said "Goten im seven and this is trunks my bentest friend in the howl wide world"  
  
A little more talking and finely they headed for their separate Homes were Gohan was never so smothered in all his life with im sorry and are you all right have you continued studying and so on and so forth.  
  
The weeks went by and Gohan told about his travels in space, when he saved the planet Yadrat from what was left of the Cold Empire, when he crashed on Braka and spend his time training in telekinesis and other abilities and finely his last threw years or chasing a powerful wizard who was absorbing peoples Energy for an unknown reason but gave up after lousing the trail seven months ago.  
  
  
  
Another year passed and Gohan decided to Go to High school he needed friends his own age someone he could confide in other than Piccolo and surprisingly enough Vegeta that and after Saiyan Puberty wicking up his Power level it also started the need for companionship of his own age group.  
  
And so the first Monday of July Gohan was attending Orange high.  
  
  
  
It was two days before he was scheduled to attend school and Gohan was doing the important task of finding School clothes and after much persuasion He convinced Chichi not to come with him.  
  
Walking down the steers of the small house dressed in a pare of black combats and a white sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Gohan can I come with you" Goten pleaded showing the puppy dog eyes "No Goten Oh common don't look at me like that Goten you know I cant" Gohan said before blasting off towards Satan City, Satan City the Very name was laughable if only the people new just how week he really was.  
  
The wind blew into his face and hair in a soothing way, the wind and flying always had a way to calm him, it was strange how the essence of flight alone was so calming.  
  
In the horizon the City limits came into View and in seconds Gohan landed with a sigh, not really caring about being seen Gohan blasted into turbo speed Running towards the large complex known as Satan City Super mall.  
  
The Mall was quite amazing in its shear size, finely decorated and littered with people.  
  
It came like second nature Sensing new peoples ki and Gohan was unimpressed with the most, considering a normal teenager untrained in Any type of martial arts was about 5 to 15 and a professional Martial artist has about 24 to 48 and someone trained in Ki has anything from 100 to 10,000, depending on how well they train and most people around hear were only around 4 to 18 well all except one which was 93.  
  
Walking towards the clothing stores Gohan tried to ignore what his sensitive Saiyan hearing was Picking, things like "Wow look at that Hoty" and "He's so fit" "So Cute id love to have a peace of him" he also detected the slight increase in Ki whenever he went near them. 


End file.
